Unfinished Business
Unfinished Business is the twenty third episode of Young Plumbers and the seventh episode of Season 2. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 2}} Plot Tennyson as Echo Echo is fighting Crash. He sends a sonic wave at him which knocks him back. Crash uses the electric gauntlets on his wrists and fires a stream of energy at Echo Echo. He splits into three and each one fires another sonic wave at Crash. He again gets knocked back. The Echo Echos pile onto him but he knocks them all away. They duplicate again so that there are now 20 of them. They all jumps onto Crash and are able to bring him to the ground. Crash: Oh no you don't! actives the gauntlets and shocks all of the Echo Echos, making then merge into one. He picks Echo Echo up and throws him across the street, making him detransform. Crash starts to run down the street, away from Ben Tennyson. Tennyson: Where do you think your going? Crash: Why would I tell you? Tennyson turns into Fasttrack and speeds into the back of Crash, making him roll over. He jumps up and lands on his feet. He turns around and punches Fasttrack just as he was going to charge him again. He detransforms. Crash: Listen Tennyson, stop following me. turns around and continues to run, eventually cutting down a back alley. He holds a hand to his ear and presses a button on a communicator. Crash: You can send for my pick-up. I think I lost him... Voice: Excellent... appearing in the alley: Actually, that depends on who you were trying to lose. fires diamond projectiles at Crash. He jumps up and kicks off the wall to dodge them. He grabs onto a fire escape ladder and starts to climb up it. He gets to a platform that goes upwards with a staircase to the roof of a buidling. He runs up the stairs and to the other side of the building. Diamondhead: You can't hide from me... follows him along the ground, shooting Diamonds as he runs. Crash jumps from one building to the next using the gauntlets at his ankles. Eventually, he makes it to a dead end. He backs up and then sprints off the edge of a building about three times as far away as the previous ones. Instead of making it to the other side, he crashes into a window in the side of the building and ends up in an office. He gets up and starts running through the office. He gets to an elevator and heads up the roof where he finds Diamondhead waiting for him. Diamondhead: Miss me? walking to the ledge of the building: Not in the slightest. Diamondhead: Wait, don't... leans back and falls of the building. Seconds later, a spaceship flies up the side of the building with Crash and Viper in it. Crash: I have my connections... ship takes off into space. on the communicator: Pick up, successful. We're on our way. Song camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. All the recruits are in a classroom for the class with Relgo and Slick. Slick: You last test before you midterm will be in about a week. As Hornbok told all of you the midterm was postponed until mid-February, but that doesn't mean you can goof off for the next two weeks. Relgo: Whenever your not on missions, in class, eating, or sleeping, you should be studying. Just make sure you have a little fun somewhere in there... Slick: Now, can anyone tell me what the atomic number of plutonium is? the end he starts to trail off. The camera cuts to the hallway. Crash and Viper are standing just next to the door. Crash: If I had stayed I would have been with this class. This, so called, special group of recruits that would one day defeat the Elite. Pathetic. They could barely defeat me. Viper: And yet they still hold an advantage. Come on, we have to go... get on the ground and crawl past the door so that no one notices them. They get up and run down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. They sneak into a closet and then get into the ducts. Viper: With there being camera in the hallway with the barracks, this should be the safest way. crawl and eventually drop down a long drop. They continue to crawl until they find an opening in the barracks shared by Paper, Brian, Rob, and Nick. Crash: Alright, we're in. Now where are those... notice that Magister Hornbok and Magister Ivada are already in the room. forming dual swords out of ice: Looks like we've got ourselves some intruders. slashes the ice swords at Crash. Crash lunges at him and then is able to place his foot on Ivada's shoulder and jump off. While in midair, he grabs onto the ceiling and then throws himself forward onto Hornbok. He stretches out of the way but Crash then kicks and knocks Hornbok to his knees. Viper throws two roundhouse kicks at Ivada, making him trip over Hornbok. Viper kicks Hornbokin the face which knocks him against the wall. Ivada blasts ice on the ground which makes Viper and Crash slip for long enough so that he can flip over Viper and get some space. Viper: Well played, very well played. runs up to the Ivada and then kicks him in the face. Knocking him into the door. He turns just as she was going to punch him in the face, making her fist get trapped in the door. Ivada runs over and blasts ice at Crash. He dodges and then fires electricity at Ivada, knocking him back. Viper gets out of the wall and roundhouses Ivada, knocking him to the ground. Hornbok gets out of the wall but Viper and Crash rush over to him and push him back against the wall. Hornbok: Well what do you want? Crash: About a week ago you had 6 recruits break into ChemiLabs. They stole some files. Where are they? Hornbok: Honostly, I don't know. If you find them, you can take them. Viper: That's not how it works. You'll have to come with us... Crash, stay here and watch him. Make sure he doesn't wake up or do anything funny. Crash: Right away... and Viper jump into the airducts. Viper grabs Hornboks arm and starts to drag him along the airducts. They turn down one section. After a few moments, Hornbok lifts up his arm and slams it on the ground, making Viper lose her grip. He drags out his Plumber pistol and fires it at Viper. Hornbok then smashes his arm against the side of the duct, crushing her leg. Viper uses her other leg to kick Hornbok in the face. He fires more shots with his pistol until Viper kicks it out of his hand. He reaches back to grab it but Viper flips over and punches him. Hornbok kicks her off of him and grabs his pistol, firing two shots at her. Hornbok: Come on... starts to crawl towards Viper. He gets just past her but then she flips over and grabs onto his leg. Hornbok tries to fight it off and they move forward, but Viper won't let go. Viper slams Hornbok's leg into the ground, which dents the ground. Viper does it a few more times until the airducts give way. They fall through the ducts and then fall through the ceiling in the room where the recruits were having class. The camera shows a pile of debris in the front of the room by the desk. Hornbok, Slick, Relgo, and Viper are trapped underneath. The camera cuts to the barracks with Crash and Ivada in it. Crash has turned towards the wall away from the door. Kruto bursts into the room. Kruto: Am I late? kicks Crash down to the ground before he can get up. Kruto: Sorry, Ivada, I knew the plan was to be here like an hour ago but I was doing other things. getting up: It's okay. Besides, Viper's gone. That makes it pretty easy to look at what we need from here. opens a closet and takes out a box. Ivada: Paper told me everything. opens the box, revealing a key. He uses the key to unlock the filing cabinet. He opens it and pulls out the files on the Vardolium Virus. Commercial Ivada: Well let's see what these files say. looks them over. They have information on locations, clients, and more. There is a duplicate of the cover page at the back of the files. Kruto: Well that's strange. Ivada: Everything seems fine, though. We can just take this to our office. crumples up the extra cover page and throws it into the trash can. Kruto: Come on, let's go... camera cuts to the classroom. All the recruits are standing and staring at the pile of debris. Hornbok slowly gets up and jumps to his feet. suspicious: Hornbok? quickly gets up and kicks Hornbok in the face, knocking him the ground. Brian: Viper! Paper: Attack! fires green energy at Viper. She dodges and then kicks Zon back. She takes out a bow staff and swings it at Aevan. He jumps off the bow staff and then backflips back onto his feet. He launches his shadow at Viper and knocks her down to her knees. Will tries to kick her but she grabs his foot and twists his ankle. She throws him back at Nick, knocking them both to the ground. Sub: Not cool. But this is... forms a sword out of ice and slashes at Viper, but she uses he bow staff to block it, making the sword shatter. She puts her hands on the ground and does a spin kick, knocking away Sub, Jack, and Ben. jack slides back and fires electricity at Viper. She jujmps back and dodges. She punches Jack in the stomach and then gets hit by Ben's sonic blasts and goes crashes through the wall. Paper fires an exploding arrow into the next room which just barely misses Viper by fraction of a second due to her slight movement at the last second. The recruits jump into the next room. Brian turns into a tiger and pounces on Viper, but she rolls to the side. She jumps up and uses he bow staff to blocks the slashes from Nar's katanas. Viper: I say all of you have really improved since the last time we fought. Of course, some of you I have never seen before in my life. fires several fireballs at Viper, she dodges them but then gets hit by One of Nar's katanas. Toon: Why do I never use that power? It's awesome! fires for fireballs at Viper. She dodges and this time lands on Nar's shoulders. He slashes at her but she blocks with a bow staff, flips Nar over and throws him at Tiger Brian, making him switch back. Zon turns into himself and cannonbolt. Zon: AWESOME! I can morph like this now? curls into a ball and rolls at Viper. She jumps to the side, sending Zon crashes into the wall. He bounces off of it and goes crashing through Paper and Aevan. Zon morphs back into himself. Viper: So can we call it even? You can't beat me, and I can't beat you. Is that fair? camera cuts to the barracks where Crash in unconscious on the floor. He gets up and looks around. Crash: Good, I'm alone... exits the room and then heads down the hallway. He goes up the stairs to the third floor and sneaks into the Magister's office. He hides underneath a desk and listens in on the Magister's conversation. Ivada: With all this stuff here we could finally expose ChemiLabs as the evil corporation that it is. Kruto: We've been over this before. We can't do that because then the GBA falls apart. Ivada: We'll work to pass something that will allow the GBA to stay together. We need to fix this mess and get rid of ChemiLabs for good. Kruto: Or at least get it out of the GBA. Ivada: Right... jumps out from underneath the desk and then kicks Ivada in the face. Kruto punches Crash but he dodges and then kicks Kruto into the wall. Crash: I've waited for too long to do that. sits down at the desk and turns on the computer. He places a disk in the disk drive and waits for it to loud. Crash: Let's see. opens the files from the disk and transfers them to the hard drive. He opens the hard drive and transfers all the files on it to the disk and then deletes the files originally on the disk. He ejects this disk and then deletes all the files originally on the computer's hard drive. He takes out a small compartment and places the disk in it. Crash: And now for the finale... opens one of the files on the hard drive and runs it. He places a device on the computer which hacks into the main frame of the computer system. A screen appears with a list of a bunch of files. The computer beeps and then the device starts to whir. Long chains of codes appear on the screen as the system gets hacked. Crash: By the time they wake up, victory will be ours. camera cuts back to the room with Viper and the recruits. The other three Magisters have gotten into the room. Viper is standing in the corner of the room by the door and the recruits are all in between the recruits and the Magisters. Hornbok: This ends now. One of the Elite will be captured and defeated... Viper: You thinks it's that simple? lights on the academy go out. Commercial throws some kicks at the recruits. She knocks down Aevan and Ben before getting knocked back by Nick. She backflips and then kicks Toon to the side. Sub blasts ice at her but she jumps over Sub and then kicks him in the face. Nick swoops down and knocks her into the wall. She kicks Nick back in the face and then gets kicked by Zon. Paper fires three gimic arrows, one of which hits Viper and knocks her to the ground. Hornbok: Viper, you have done enough damage to here for no reason at all. Slick: All we ask is that you leave? Viper: What have I done that was so bad? runs out of the room and Paper chases her. The camera cuts to to Crash. He has gotten out of the Magister's office and is running down the stairs. He heads down a hallway on the first floor. Viper runs into the lobby. Paper and Crash get into the lobby at the same time. Paper turns and notices Crash. The screen goes into slow motion as Paper slides to a stop. Crash stop a few feet in front of him. Paper: YOU! TRAITOR! Crash: Sorry pal, things just didn't work out. shoots electricity at Paper. He steps to the side. Paper: I see you've learned some new tricks. So have I... runs at Crash and passes right through him. Crash puts his hands on his head as if he were dizzy. Paper does the same but he recovers quicker. Paper: How's that for different? aims an arrow at Crash and fires it at him. Crash gets sent flying back into the docking bay. He bounces off his hands and lands on his feet, immediately firing blast after blast of electricity at Paper. Paper fires arrow after arrow at Crash. The camera cuts to a birds eye shot and shows the two constantly sidestepping to avoid the others attacks while they both slowly approach the center. Paper takes a bomb arrow and fires it at Crash. Upon hitting him, it blows up and sends crash flying to the edge of the academy. He grabs onto the ledge. Paper: Crash, no... runs over to Crash but Viper jumps in his way. Viper: Not so fast. Paper: And what do you think you're doing? Viper: Stopping you... throws some roundhouse kicks at Paper. He backs up and blocks with his hands. Viper jumps and slams down with both legs, but Paper slides underneath her and runs over to Crash. Viper: You didn't beat me. You only got past me. Don't think this ends here. runs towards Paper and then jumps over him and off the edge of the Academy. Paper: I think it just ended. spaceship comes from underneath the academy and goes flying off into the distance. Paper helps Crash up onto the ledge. Crash: Thanks for saving me... Paper: Don't mention it... holds out his hand for a handshake. Crash reaches out his hand, too. They share a handshake and while Crash is distracted with this, Paper puts a pair of energy cuffs on Crash's hand. He lets go and spins Crash around, placing the other cuff on Crash's other hand. Paper: Don't worry, either. I'm sure you'll have a nice stay in Incarcecon. camera shows a spaceship with Relgo and Crash on it leaving the academy. Paper walks into the lobby from the docking bay where he finds Hornbok and Toon. Hornbok: That attack. I have a bad feeling. They didn't take anything nor did they seem to have purpose for attacking us. Paper: It's strange if you ask me. Hornbok: But I don't think we have to worry about anything. I'll tell Hulka to amp up security at Incarcecon just to be safe... Toon: And what if he says no? Hornbok: Are you kidding? The man trains guards for a living... camera cuts to an undisclosed location. Viper opens a door, walks through, and closes it behind her. The room has white walls and is well lit. There is a circular table in the room with the other members of the Elite sitting around it. There is one spot in the room that is darkly lit. Viper: For once we can meet in person... Arthur: Did Crash get to Incarcecon? Viper: He did, and he brought the disc with him. He somehow got it past security. Chemestris: And what about all the data? Viper: Wiped. The machine even drained all the power in the academy. Set: But did you cover your tracks? Viper: Sadly, he did not, we ran out of time. Lotin: Don't worry. The data files got to Incarcecon safely. That's all that matters. Blitz: Once the transfer is made between Crash and Lucifer's students, it will only be a matter of hours before we can execute the plan. Lucifer: And on top of that I've discovered the location of a third crystal... Lotin: It's about time. I feel I've been out of action for long enough. Let me get this one myself. Set: Are you sure? Lotin: Of course I'm sure. I'm so sure, that I'd be willing to bet my latest capture on it... presses a button and the one section of the room that was darkly lit lights up. Sci is tied to a chair and gagged. Lotin: Meet the child of darkness. raises his hands and clenches his fist. Sci's eyes go wide and then his expression becomes relaxed. Lotin removes the gag. Lotin: Are you ready? Sci: The third crystal is as good as mine... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19